


Hiding Flaws

by Amydiddle



Series: Growing Up Parts of a Whole [11]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety has a new fashion trend, Gen, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Some roman and virgil bonding, baby sides, ooooo, thomas sanders - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Anxiety goes upstairs to see if Roman can fix the chipping nail polish and finds something more interesting instead.





	Hiding Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> This is moved from my tumblr.
> 
> The idea that Logic and Morality were 'Learning and Heart' and also that the sides are locked up in rooms but there developing slowly comes from an amazing fic by FrickinGwaine called "Learning for the Heart". I loved the idea a lot and adopted it into my own HCs.

Anxiety stared at his reflection in the basement’s bathroom mirror with an expression that only a young teenager could give oneself when their parent had forced a hair cut. Disdain.

Thomas’ bangs, and in turn his, did not cover his face at all being the length the hair was. Virgil could see every terrible detail of his face.

While it mostly matched his hosts, the zits and the faint freckles, there were some differences.

Like the face he was a scale paler than Thomas or the fact that the bags under his eyes were more intense. They were almost the color of a dark bruise on his worst days.

Virgil poked at them with a grimace. How badly he wanted to hide away behind something. Without the hair he might as well do the next best thing before he went upstairs.

**_You could always not go. Not like you really know if he is going to help you._ **

He glanced down at the chipping nail polish on his hands. It seemed like ages since that rainy day where Roman had taken the time to paint them the royal purple color. 

**_I say just stay down here and rot away._ **

The teen side growled low and fought against the thought that floated tauntingly in his mind. The child pulled his hood up with force and tugged harshly on the hoodie’s strings so it was tight around his head. All that could be seen in the mirror’s reflection was his nose and that was all he needed.

With a sigh he turned around and left the room, making sure to turn all the lights off at the last possible second so the shadows of the basement would not catch up with him.

* * *

 

_Under the sea. Under the sea!_

The song played loudly from the open doorway at the end of the mind palace’s hallway. Golden light spilled out of it as if to reflect the side that lived in there. 

A royally clad teenager was dancing around the room singing at the top of his lungs. He had fully embraced the new look; taking it upon himself to be more than Creativity but a wonderful prince. 

He broke off his singing when he caught his reflection in the mirror of his vanity. The calm expression on his face turning to one of a alarm when he caught sight of a terrible threat to his royal complexion. 

Roman walked slowly over to the mirror and carefully raised his fingers to touch the offending red welt that rested right on his forehead. The slight touch sent a pain running through him and he gave an undignified noise of shock. 

“How dare you show yourself again,” he said to his reflection as he took a sear in front of the mirror, “I though you and your villainous friends had learned by now that you are not welcome here.” 

With great flourish he pulled open the drawers of the the vanity and took out his trusted box. 

Since Thomas had hit puberty, and he had ‘started vanity’, Creativity had picked up a few tricks to deal with the terribleness that came with growing up. One of these such things had been making sure to wash his face as much as possible. 

The next was make-up. While Thomas knew nothing about it; Roman was starting to see that it was just another form of creative prowess that he was determined to master. At least master it good enough to hide these terrible marks that destroyed his skin. 

“You are not showing your face here ever again,” Roman grumbled as he dug around in his box and pulled out an assortment of items. 

The brushes laid out on the table first. Then a few nail polish bottles, some blush, eye shadow, and then an eyeliner pencil. Finally he found what he had been looking for. 

“Tried to hide it from me did you,” the teenager laughed and set the little thing down before he took out a box. 

He glared at the red mark in his reflection as he unscrewed the cap on his prize and dotted some of the skin colored cream onto his fingers. Carefully he dotted it over the red spot until it had sort of blended in with the rest of his skin. 

The side hummed to himself in thought as he looked at the spot on his head and then took the box. Inside was some powder that he used a brush to apply it over his face. 

When he was done with that he set the brush down and looked over his complexion again with a small smirk. He was getting better at this. 

“My my, you do look handsome today,” he said to the mirror with a wink. 

What interuppted the moment was Patton’s voice coming from somewhere else in the hall. 

“Hey Roman!” 

The smile faded from Roman’s face as he shoved most of the things on his vanity back into the make-up box. 

“What!?!” 

“Can you come here a second, kiddo? I need your opinion on something!” 

The creative side shook his head in mild annoyance even as the egotistical part of him swelled. The teen stood up with a flourish and moved towards the doorway. 

“Coming, my emotional friend! What seems to be the problem?” 

He found Patton just at the end of the hall, bouncing back and forth. His cardigan off and the color of his shirt changing colors wildly.

“I cant tell you here,” the oldest side said in a stage whisper, “Come with me.” 

With that Patton ducked out of the hall and, most likely, disappeared into his room. Creativity followed after with great curiosity on what was going on. 

* * *

 

Anxiety got up the stairs just as Heart’s door closed with a bang. The loud noise made the nervous side’s heart stop and almost sent him falling back down the stairs to his death. 

He gripped the front of his hoodie over his heart and started at the door as if it was some great monster. 

He got that Heart could get excited sometimes but did he HAVE to do that when he was excited? Was it so hard to close the door softly and then squeal excitedly in your room? Would save him from a heart attack; that is for sure. 

Virgil took a deep breath and counted backwards in his head as he moved fully into the main hub. 

_Just a door. Just a door. It is okay._

He said to himself as he moved past the emotional side’s room and into the hallway where the other two rooms resided. His destination: the golden light that was streaming out of the last door in the hall. 

The anxious side slowed down his walk as he got close to the doorway; hands hesitantly rested on the door frame as he peered into the room. The bright, golden light blinded him for a second before he was faced with a room that was the complete opposite of his dark basement dwelling. 

The walls were like castle stone. The floor was covered in elaborate carpets. The bed took up a space that would be the size of a small bedroom and had a canopy. Posters lined the stone walls and clearly expressed Roman’s obsession with Disney. 

The only thing lacking right now was Creativity. 

“Roman?” Anxiety called the name cautiously as he stepped into the room. The warm feeling that usually came with the princely side wrapping around him like a warm blanket. He could feel some bravery replace his usual terror. 

“Hello?” Virgil called again. 

There was no answer to the call. 

The teenager scratched his head in confusion and walked deeper into the fanciful room. He was not sure what to do now. 

_Could always take what we need and leave. Roman won’t notice._

The idea echoed around the room and made the dark clad side jump. He should have known that weird ideas would be enhanced in this place. 

“I don’t want him to be mad if I stole from him,” he informed the room even though his feet were already moving towards the vanity. 

_He won’t notice. He already has a bunch of stuff._

Virgil stopped next to the vanity. The bottle of purple nail polish sat right there next to the box that held the rest of the colors. It would be so easy to just take it and run. 

The side’s fingers wrapped around the cool glass bottle but he stopped from pulling his hand away to stare at the other items on the vanity. Specifically he was captivated by a four color pallet of eye shadow. 

Anxiety set the nail polish bottle down and picked up the pallet. Curiosity taking over what would normally be his hesitation. 

He opened the small box and observed the small sponge brush that had been provided with it. 

“Roman wears make-up?” He questioned out loud as he looked up at the vanity’s mirror. He pressed a finger under his eyes were the bags were and grimaced. 

When he pulled the finger back he gave a distressed gasp as the sight of black there. His finger had hit the black color of the eye shadow pallet on accident. 

“Oh no! No! No! No!” 

The golden feeling could not chase away all his distress. He closed the eye shadow pallet quickly and tried to rub off the powder but it only smudged across his bag. The other side of his face not any better as he tried to make sure he had not done both sides. 

“He is gonna find out and be mad-.”

“Find out what?” 

Anxiety screamed and shoved the pallet into his hoodie’s pocket and turned around to face the side that had just returned to the room. 

“What are you doing in my room, Dark and Gloomy?” 

“I-I...I was...” Anxiety felt a bead of sweat run down his forehead, “I was looking for...nothing.” 

“Nothing?” 

Roman obviously did not believe him. 

_You could always run._

“Don’t even think about it,” Roman said before Virgil could act on that idea. “Now what are you doing in my room, Anxiety?”

The side crossed the room so he was standing right in front of the other. Anxiety came to the scary realization that the boots that Roman now wore put him slightly taller. 

“Are you...are you wearing eye shadow?”

Virgil looked back at the vanity and then up at the other. He took a breath and stood up straighter.

“So what if I am, Princey?” he said as calmly as he could manage, “You don’t know what I do in my spare time. I thought it would match my soul.” 

“Gosh you are an emo nightmare.”

Anxiety smirked. 

“Thanks, I try. Now if you excuse me,” he reached for the purple nail polish but moved his hand and grabbed the black polish bottle instead. “I will be leaving now.”

Virgil pushed past the other side and walked quickly towards the open doorway. 

“Hey! You can’t just take my stuff!” 

“Try to stop me, Your Royal Dorkness!” Virgil cackled and ran out of the room. The golden feeling of Creativity’s room giving him the confidence he needed to bolt. 

“Get back here you fiend!” Roman shouted and gave chase. 

“Boys! No running in the house!”


End file.
